


Discover Your Brother

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, First Kiss, Slight dub.con, sam and dean - Freeform, slight wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Sammy! Let’s have a beer, talk about it. I’m tired of playing. Let’s finish this game! “<br/>Sam is breathing hard, backed up against the wall. He chances a look down the hall, but finds it empty. He turns back around, ducking just in time as Dean swings the hammer at his head, missing and lodging it in the wall.</p><p>Sam reacts on instinct, pushing his knife against Dean’s throat. Dean smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discover Your Brother

“Well … Look at you. Do it. It’s all you,” Dean sneered, the blade at his neck causing him no concern because he instinctively understood Sam wouldn't do it, would never slit his throat.  
He might be a demon but Dean wasn't possessed, all his memories were intact and he knew his bleeding-heart little brother was forever an optimist when it came to his older sibling.  
Sam intended to save him or die trying, it was clearly written on his worried features.  
:  
So, no, Sam wouldn't kill him, but even if he did, there was just enough humanity in Dean now, courtesy of the blood cure, that he was okay with Sam slicing his throat and putting him down like the rabid dog he'd become.  
But just as he expected, Sam hesitated and pulled the blade away.  
:  
Dean's reaction-times however were enhanced by the Mark and he sensed another presence behind him.  
In the split-second between the moment Sam dropped back and the other's arms went to grip him, Dean grabbed the knife from Sam's hand, twirled and sunk it into the belly of.. ..Castiel

He grimaced, aware the knife couldn't kill angels. Totally unfair Dean mused, seeing as how angel blades could kill demons  
Even though it couldn't kill the angel, it was enough that the blade to the stomach had caught Castiel by surprise, allowing Dean to make his escape down the nearest corridor.  
Dean had no intention of being handcuffed to the chair again nor letting Sam give him more shots. He'd always hated fucking needles!  
:  
He needed to get out of the bunker but not without Sam.  
Dean had kept away from him these past months because he couldn't trust himself. 

He wasn't sure how his new self would react, so he'd left Sam a note hoping his younger brother would leave well alone and go find a girl or a dog or something.  
The fact that Sam hadn't looked for him in Purgatory still rankled a little. But it wasn't in Sam's nature to forget about him like that.  
There was something fishy about that whole deal and Dean wouldn't be surprised in the least if someone, Crowley or one of the douche-bag angels had interfered with Sam in some way, preferring that Dean Winchester remain in Purgatory.  
:  
Crowley had been so ridiculously infatuated with Dean and their buddy twosome that the elder Winchester had decided to milk the situation for all it was worth. He was well aware he had to kill to stay sane and Crowley was so obliging in providing the necessary raw materials!  
But now that he'd gotten Sam's scent again, he wanted him back; in what capacity, he'd decide later!

First he had to get rid of the angel.  
Sam might not kill him, but he definitely didn't trust Castiel. He might seem and act as dumb as a dodo at times but Dean remembered the atrocities the angel had committed, not least when he'd fucking broken Sam's wall.  
:  
Sam was his to do with as he wished and nobody else got to lay a finger on him, especially not creepy angels.  
So number one on his list was to incapacitate Castiel.  
Other than killing him, which was unlikely without an angel blade, the only other option was a good old fashioned angel banishing sigil.

He made his way to the dungeon where Sam had tied him up. That was the last place they'd look and there was a cooler full of human blood sitting handy for painting angel sigils.  
Why should he cut his own body up for blood when there was plenty on tap, not that it would have been a problem, his wounds healed nice and neat.  
Perks of being a demon.  
:  
Dean kept an ear out for the other two, but he got in and out of the room without a problem. He painted a series of sigils on some of the more hidden corners of the corridors, hoping to get lucky and face-off with the angel in useful distance of one of them.  
:  
He listened carefully but couldn't hear anything. Castiel and Sam had probably re-grouped to decide their next move. 

But as the ancient Chinese proverb states, 'If you wait by the river long enough, the bodies of your enemies will float by.'  
So when Castiel walked into the perimeter of one of the angel sigils, Dean slapped a hand against its centre, sending Castiel to wherever the spell sends the winged freaks.  


One down! Sam had only the demon knife to defend himself with, nothing else. He didn't stand a chance!  
:  
When Dean sauntered into the library, Sam was sitting at the table looking calm and collected, as if he hadn't a care in the world.  
“Thought you'd be out of the bunker by now or at least hiding away,” Dean said, surprised.

“What's the point?” Sam replied. “The options are to kill you......” Sam looked away. “Or fill you up with human blood, and I guess you're not on-board with that right now”  
“Well holy water works too,“ Dean drawled, keeping his distance, though he couldn't see any containers around. But Sam was a smart cookie and he could've spent the time Dean was stalking Castiel, to come up with a plan.  
:  
“Dean..” Sam began, turning the puppy eyes on him again, despite the fact that Dean had mocked him back at the bar.  
“You might be a demon but your mind is still your own. You gotta see that you're dangerous like this. You're not yourself. You gotta let me help you. Please Dean, “ he pleaded. “You never signed up for this, to be a killer. Saving people is what you love doing best.”

“Oh Sammy,” Dean drawled sarcastically. “That was a long time ago. We haven't been saving many people recently, have we? So why should I want to go back to killing people as a human when it's so much easier to do when you're a demon.”  
He tilted his head and smirked. ”No troublesome conscience to keep you awake at night.”

Sam nodded, pushed back the chair and got to his feet.  
“Cain hadn't killed anyone in centuries, “ he said. “If he could control himself, why shouldn't you?”

“Oh, we gonna discuss demon philosophy now? Not really in the mood, Sammy.”  
Dean took a step forward while Sam took one back.

“No, listen Dean. If he could stop, so can you.” Sam insisted throwing his arms wide for emphasis.

“Cain fell in love, Sam. With a chick called Colette who wasn't particularly hot. However, can't piss on a guy's tastes. Each to his own.”

“So you're saying love's the key to keeping the Mark under control?” Sam said, looking for confirmation  
“You offering to be my Colette, Sammy?” Dean smirked.  
:  
Sam's cheeks flushed a fetching shade of pink. “You sold your soul for me, Dean, protected me your entire life. There's gotta be love in there somewhere.”  
Dean wiggled a hand in the air dismissively. “Oh so all the shit you threw at me..... that I keep saving you because I don't want to remain on my own...., isn't true now, huh!”

“I was angry, I just wanted to lash out,” Sam said defensively. "I didn't mean it."  
“Well, little brother. None of that matters now, 'cos my feelings don't get hurt any more. Another perk of being a demon,” Dean grinned evilly.  
:  
He studied his little brother, raking his eyes over the lean body, noticing how he'd lost the solid muscle he'd possessed months back. Hard to work out with a broken arm.  


“You know I don't swing that way, Sam, but being a demon has left me open to new experiences, and I'm way sick and tired of Crowley hanging on to my coat-tails. Having the company of my little brother might not be so bad after all.”

Before Sam could move a muscle, he found Dean by his side. He pulled Sam near and lifted him off his feet.  
“Super-strength Sammy! Cool, huh! Remember when we were kids. Superman and Batman. And just like back then I get to have the superpowers.”  
Sam struggled to free himself but Dean just laughed and pulled him closer without any exertion.  
:  
“Demons don't have morals, Sammy so I'm willing to give your theory a try. Could be you're the one to keep me on the beaten track, but I'll be wanting more than just your company.”

Dean pulled his sibling's head down, disregarding Sam's resistance, and flicked his tongue over the younger man's closed lips.  
“Open up, Sammy. You're going to have to be much more convincing if you want to be my sacrificial lamb.  


Sam emitted a forlorn sigh before opening his lips and letting Dean in.  
:  
Dean had thought to teach his stubborn brother a lesson.  
The stupid idiot should have left well alone and not tried to redeem him from the Mark like a Mother Teresa wannabe, but as his tongue and lips explored his baby brother's mouth, his cock informed him that it was totally, completely, absolutely on board with this.  


Dean had tried just about everything since he was old enough to get it up, but incest had never been on his agenda, and as he plundered his sibling's mouth, he wondered why the hell he'd hadn't thought about it before.  
Sam's lips were soft and tasty, his mouth an Aladdin's cave waiting to be explored.  
:  
He pulled back an inch and stared at Sam's flushed face.  
“Well, surprise, surprise! I thought I'd tasted all the flavours in the pleasure pool without suspecting my baby brother was the one 'Little Dean' yearned for the most.  
You know Sam, this might just work out peachy, but we gotta get out of here before the angel comes back. You and me on the road together again, just like old times, only now we're really gonna ping the gaydar of all those who used to mistake us for a couple. You got nothin' to say, Sammy? No words of wisdom or lectures on how I'm 'merciful' underneath my big bad demon secret identity.”

“What do you want to hear, Dean?” Sam replied tiredly. “I'm willing to do anything to help you get rid of the Mark and if it means sacrificing myself to do it, then okay”  


“Aw, itty bitty baby bro's gonna save his big bad demon brother. That is soooo sweet. I think I'm gonna cry.” Dean leered. 

He passed a hand over Sam's groin, causing Sam to shiver.  
“Let's make a deal, Sammy. I get to keep you and use you as I wish, and I'll let you research any way to get me back to normal that doesn't include filling me up with more human blood. I've got just the right amount in my veins now. I'm still an awesome demon but human enough to get out of demon traps. So I suppose I should really thank you, Samantha.”

He smirked at Sam's half-opened mouth and closed his own lips forcefully over it. His cock twitched in approval. Tonight Dean was gonna initiate his little brother into the delights of demon love, whether Sam enjoyed it or not. 

His brother had agreed to the deal and Dean would stand by it.  
Sam could research to his heart's content and Dean would have a live-in love-slave.  
He dragged his brother out of the bunker.  
Sam had said the Impala was a mess. Well now he had some one to clean it.  


Dean didn't quite understand why, but he felt happier than he had in the long months he'd been bar-crawling with Crowley.

He closed the Impala's door on his brother. Maybe Sam's theory about love reining in the Mark was true. Time would tell.  
The End.


End file.
